


midnight murmurs

by sneezefiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Iwaizumi Hajime, Gen, Haikyuu x Reader, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Just incredibly self-indulgent, M/M, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, We love overhearing Iwa's rambles, iwaizumi x reader - Freeform, late-night cuddles, timeskip Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezefiction/pseuds/sneezefiction
Summary: Iwaizumi rattles off some late-night thoughts to you while you’re “sleeping.” little does he know your eyes may not be open, but your ears are still catching quite a few of his one-sided conversations.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173





	midnight murmurs

Incoherent whispering. Soft, short rambles. Maybe he was sleep-talking?

At least that’s what you thought when you’d first heard Iwaizumi’s voice over the gentle hum of the ceiling fan and the muted song of the cicadas buzzing outside of the bedroom window.

But as the nights passed, you began to hone in on the contents of Iwaizumi’s mumbling.

His words were… pointed. Holding an air of quiet confidence and trickling ever so gently into your ear like a lullaby. Sometimes it had to do with his day. Other times it was about how cute you looked that morning, still fast asleep as he was getting dressed for work.

But whatever the topic was, you’d grown used to the conversations he seemed to be having with the back of your head.

“I wish you’d heard about what shittykawa did today…” He rasped softly.

“…Even though he’s all the way in Argentina, literally surrounded by beaches and resorts, he still hardly takes a day off. That dumbass sprained his ankle and kept practicing for another hour.” Iwaizumi sighed, his thumb barely skimming the surface of your forearm.

If you’d actually been asleep like he’d thought you were, you’re sure you wouldn’t have felt the brush of his fingertips. Honestly, you’re just glad he still holds you this tenderly, even when you’d least expect his affection. After all, you’ve not had a chance to cuddle with him in a while.

Iwaizumi had been getting home later every single night for the past few weeks and for good reason. He felt obligated to stay with Japan’s national team into the darker hours of the night as the Olympic games approached. And you admired his dedication. You were proud that his passion for training and helping others was never undermined or smothered by your relationship with him.

But this usually meant that, by the time he cracked the bedroom door open, you two would only have a few moments to share some words and a quick kiss before tucking under the covers. You, of course, missed his voice. And he longed to hear yours.

However, as you closed your tired eyes, Iwa’s remained wide-open, body and mind still processing through another intense day. You never said a word to him about his slight shifting and deep sighs, worried that he might feel guilty for keeping you awake with him. Yet still, you felt Iwaizumi’s restlessness in the way his weary arms draped around your waist. There was a tautness, a _tension_ , there.

So you did your best to remain completely still in his hold, hoping that your outward calm would bring him some inward peace. That your steady breath might lull him into a state of rest. That you could be the anchor to his rocking boat, like he’d always been for you when your life got windy and overwhelming. But even with your best, silent efforts, he stayed alert and somewhat unsteady.

That’s when the whispery words would start… and you soon came to the realization that he was talking to you.

You could hear the rustle of his hair as he ran a firm hand through it. A small smile adorns your lips as he continues his line of thought, Iwaizumi’s breath wafting across the back of your neck.

“Y/n, he’s such an idiot and he won’t listen to me anymore… maybe I’ll get you to text him tomorrow. You’re so good for him and… maybe a little nicer than I am.” Iwaizumi admits.

There’s a pause and you wonder if that’s it. If that’s the end of his dialogue for the night… but there’s more this time.

“And, God y/n, I missed you today.”

The confession shakes you. Your chest tightens and a wave of heat makes its way up onto your cheeks.

You’re pretty sure you weren’t supposed to hear _that_.

Those words were reserved for… well, for the most intimate of moments. For trembling tears or reunions after long distances or maybe hot, heavy kisses after a frustrating day. But, in general, you hardly ever heard those tender remarks, Iwaizumi being more a man of actions and not so much words.

So this was new. It left you dumbstruck, heart beating a little faster than it should be, especially since you’d been dating him for almost an entire year.

However, it wasn’t just the words that had you stunned. The tone was different too. There wasn’t an ounce of embarrassment in his voice. It wasn’t rushed. Not bashful or heated.

Iwaizumi sounded perfectly sincere. No, not just sincere… _fond_. Fond and maybe a tad wistful. Vocal inflection wasn’t exactly Iwa’s forte, at least not when it came to sweet words in passing or affectionate comments. This was pretty much a historical moment in your book.

So you let your cheeks burn a little longer and shut your eyes a little tighter just to hear his next words.

“And I miss your voice.” He adds, tone dropping into what sounded like… longing?

Iwaizumi pulls you a little closer into his bare chest, the rise and fall breath now pushing up against your own back.

It felt wrong listening into a conversation that was meant for you, but also not. He had clearly trusted that your closed eyes and barely moving figure meant you were deeply asleep. That you couldn’t possibly hear a word he was saying.

I mean you had to say something, right?

So you inhale quietly, preparing to insert yourself into the one-sided discussion.

“…I wish you’d said something sooner, Iwa.”

You almost startle yourself with your own voice, the once soft atmosphere of the moonlit room, turning frigid.

Iwaizumi’s whole body goes stiff, arms frozen in place. He holds his breath and the gentle tickling of air on your neck pauses with it.

You shift your head to look back at him, his eyes already peering into your own. He was red. Beet red. Enough so that you could see it in the dim light of the room. You could practically feel the heat radiating off of his neck and arms, embarrassment flooding through every inch of his body.

“How… how long have you been listening to me?” Iwaizumi whispers, voice wavering almost as though he doesn’t want to hear your answer.

You blink.

Should you only tell him about tonight?

Or would it be better to let him know that he hasn’t had a single midnight conversation this week that you hadn’t listened to?

You opt for honesty, knowing that he would probably be able to tell if you were lying anyways.

“Everything from this past… week?” You say shyly, slinking back from him, but one of Iwaizumi’s strong arms holds you in place.

His head falls back to his pillow and the other arm covers his eyes. As many times as he’d slipped up in front of you, he’d really done it this time. You must think he’s so strange. Why was he always doing stuff like this? Of course you would hear him.

I should’ve just kept my damn mouth shut, Iwaizumi thinks, his body still being flamed by an internal furnace from all the other embarrassing things he now remembers rattling off to you in your ‘sleeping’ state.

“But I liked listening to you.” You cut in quickly, sensing his discomfort and attempting to smooth it over with gentle words.

“And we… don’t get to talk much lately. So I- I just didn’t want to say anything because… I like the sound of your voice. You’re actually very soothing, Iwa.” You’re still sleepy, so the words come out choppily… but considering the circumstances, it wasn’t the worst recovery.

If it weren’t for the blushing male in front of you, you would probably feel just as flustered by the whole situation. But somehow, you kept your cool, too focused on calming Iwaizumi down in his flushed state.

“…Y/n?”

“Yes?” You breathe out.

“Just… just come here already.” He takes his hand away from his burning face and turns toward you.

You’re immediately pulled snug against him, your front meeting his chest, legs twining around his toned ones. Iwaizumi has a hand behind your neck tucking you into the crook of his neck as he hides his face from you, chin resting softly atop your head.

“I’ll call Oikawa tomorrow.” You joke, breaking the tension.

“It’s shittykawa… and please forget about everything I said.” He corrects.

A humored sigh leaves your lips.

He feels your mouth smiling faintly against his collar bone, which only sends him further into this embarrassed affection for you.

You were really something.

Never making him feel bad for running late hours. Letting him crawl into bed with you way past midnight when you could easily demand more time from him. Listening to his rambles, some more crass than others, consciously without judgement.

He’d found a treasure in you. A golden, shimmering treasure that didn’t need light to be seen. You shone even under the pale, underwhelming moonlight that peered through the window blinds.

So Iwaizumi finds himself pressing a few soft kisses onto your forehead. You plant a couple lingering ones on his neck in return and he squeezes you even closer into him.

And just as the two of you begin to drift off, you decide to top the night off with a cherry of sorts.

“Iwa?”

“Yes, y/n?” His voice at a whisper, once again.

_“I’ve missed you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> been feeling extra soft for fluffy Iwaizumi content lately. hope you enjoy <3
> 
> all my love,  
> gracie
> 
> \---  
> find this work and more on my Tumblr, Sneezefiction: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sneezefiction


End file.
